A Strange Day For Shippo
by Shippo is Me
Summary: Shippov has one really "weird" adventure, that's funny and cutie at the same time!


~A Strange Day For Shippo~  
  
-Chapter 1-  
A Strange Day For Shippo  
  
I skipped along the worn out dirt road in front of Inuyasha and the gang. My fluffy puff ball for a tail bounced around behind me. I came to a small fork in the road. 'Humm' I thought 'Which way do we go?' I turned around. "Kagome!" I hollered. Both Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing.  
"Um, which way do we go?" Kagome pulled out a map. Mirocu came up from behind Kagome and grabbed the map.  
"Oh Kagome! I'll tell little Shippo where to go!"  
"Hey!" I yelled putting my paws on my hips. "I'm not little!" I began to jump up and down but Inuyasha put a clawed hand on my head.  
"Shh!"  
"Wha? Why." but I stopped for one of Inuyasha's ears was twitching. He was concentrating on something. A bird flew by.  
"Um, Inuyasha." I started, but the next thing I knew I was held upside down by the tail.  
"I said shut up! But NO.you just had to keep yapping like Kagome here!" I tried to pull free but his grip was getting harder. That was it! He was always pushing me around! Always! Just like last night when I made a perfect marshmallow and he ate it! I am not taking any more of it!  
"EEEEAAA!" I yelled in a high pitched voice. Inuyasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears; dropping me. I ran down the path through the left side of the fork in the road and ducked into a bush. The berry juice itched my skin and it smelled like rotten cabbage. I then saw an angry Inuyasha leap by, followed by Mirocu, Sango, and Kilala; finally Kagome with a back-pack the size of a small hill. When they left I crawled out of the bush.  
"Oh no!" I uttered, "Skunk Cabbage!" I wiped my hands on the grass, and pulled some berries from my bow and tail.  
"Tweedle dee, tweedle doo,  
I am sitting with nothing to do." I heard a soft yet pretty voice. I looked around.  
"I sit here on a rock, or stone,  
I sit here, all alone." It sang out again. I narrowed my fox eyes, a large rock stood behind a willow tree; I hid behind it waiting for another rhyme.  
"The lake is sweat,  
yet there's nothing to eat.  
And I sit here,  
with not a worry or care." I peered around the tree. A little swallow deamon sat staring out onto the lake.  
"Tweedle dee, and tweedle doo,  
you know young man, I do see you." I stood in shock.  
"Umm, hi. My names Shippo, do you know where the next town is?"  
"Down the road not too far,  
there's a little squirrel with an orange scar.  
Talk to him and you will find,  
a little town called Morinvine!" The little swallow flew away.  
"Umm, thanks." I said to no one. I hopped on the rock where the deamon once sat. A fish jumped out of the lake. I recalled the squirrel with the orange scar.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
The Squirrel's Daughter  
  
After I leaped off the rock I ended up at a very small path. Chomping Marigold's were scattered in the tall grass. I leaped forward, tripping on an invisible rock. THUMP!  
"Oh." I said rubbing my head.  
"He he!" giggled an unknown watcher.  
"Oi! W..who's out there?" I said a bit shakily. It could be a fox eating deamon! Or a deformed troll! Or worse yet. Inuyasha!  
"Silly boy!" replied a girly voice. A small girl squirrel emerged from the grass. She had a frilly pink dress and a white lily tied to it.  
"You like my dress?" she asked twirling around.  
"Yes." I said quickly.  
"So, do you know where a squirrel with an orange scar is?" She just sat there puffing up her already puffy dress.  
"Well?" I asked again.  
"Well," she said slowly. "Maybe!" she yelled and ran off. I jumped up and raced after her. 'Why,' I thought why am I chasing a little girl?'  
"He he! Can't catch me!" she giggled in the grass.  
"Fox Fire!" I yelled and the little flame burned the grass in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. The little girl was looking up to a big squirrel with a dark green vest and an orange scar.  
"Now dear," he rested a brown paw on her shoulder. "There are no foxes around this part. If there was they would get caught in the in the fox's traps." He picked up a silver trap with razor sharp teeth. The chain rattled and clanked.  
"This is one. You see dear," he explained when he saw her puzzled face. "The fox steps in here"-he pointed to the teeth- "and it breaks their ank."but he stopped for the little girl looked like she was going to cry.  
"Daddy." tears began to fill her big brown eyes. "You kill foxies?" The father could not say anything for she started to run into the grass.  
"Nirena!" he yelled after her. I slipped back into the grass and used my little nose to sniff out the girl. I found her sitting against a fallen log crying.  
"D, daddy's evil." she whimpered.  
"Nirena, umm do you know where Morinvine is?" She jumped up and clung to my waist.  
"Oh little foxie! You don't know what it's like to be smaller than every one else!"  
"Well, yah I do Nirena." I sighed and patted her head.  
"Inu, well this other deamon I know, is bigger them me, now that I think about it he's stronger too." Nirena let go and looked up at me.  
"S, so you get yelled at too?"  
"Well, more like misuner..stood." I said realizing what I had said.  
"Little foxie, I tell you where Morinvine is." She smiled at me and twirled her dress.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
The Mental Road  
  
After a realization of how people treated me, I was off to Morinvine. I trotted along my paws making slight prints in the dirt road. Up ahead a man was selling something. My stomach grumbled.  
"What I would give to have some Ramen noodles or marshmallows."  
"Geeeeet your prunes! Geeeet your prunes!" yelled the old man in a long voice.  
"Oi! Ello 'der sunny boy!" he said when he noticed me. I kept my distance from the old man and his cart full of prunes.  
"Don't yah want 'ome prunes?" he ushered, this time picking one up.  
"Eat! Eat!" he yelled as he pushed a prune into my paws.  
"Umm, no thanks mister." I put the prune back into his cart and trotted off. The old man began to curse and complain. I covered my little ears. Down a little ways off an old lady stood.  
"Why hello dearie!" she called "My name is Kahayde and I seem to have lost."but a rock fell from the sky onto her head. CLUNK  
"MY SANITY!" she yelled suddenly! She grabbed me by the shoulders and waved me about.  
"Your gonna be me new dolly!"  
"Wha! I'm no doll lady!" and with that I bit her. I fell to the ground and crawled away. The old kooky lady licked her bitten hand.  
"YOU'RE A BAD DOLLY! YOU HURT BABOON!" she charged at me and managed to grab only air. When I finally lost her I was more careful to whom I talked to. Like to the man selling teeth, or the lady trying to breed a field mouse with rice.  
"These people are crazy!" I said to my self. Just then I saw a sign.  
You are now leaving:  
MENTAL ROAD  
  
-Chapter 4-  
It's All Good  
  
I wondered through the gates of Morinvine. People were selling kimonos and bread; testing wine and black berry juice. As the day faded away I realized something. I ran over to the palace of Inku and asked if a monk and 2 girls came here. The guard nodded.  
"And a funny deamon with white hair."  
"Thank you!" I said as he let me in. "And it's silver." When I found the room where my companions sat and Kagome jumped up.  
"Oh Shippo!" she yelled gleefully. I was hugged and got a few pats on the back. Inuyasha just sat there before the food.  
"Humph." Kagome kicked him.  
"OK! OK! You don't have to kick. Sheesh!" he looked at me and I gulped. He rose and loomed over me.  
"Shippo." he said-the shadow made his face look evil-  
"Here's your marshmallow." I smiled, it was slightly burnt on one side but it was all good. My group was all good. Even......  
grumpy 'ol Inuyasha.  
  
THE END 


End file.
